The Time Jumper's Love
by Akio-chan45
Summary: When two of the best Time Jumpers are sent to Mitakura,Japan Annalise Moliere comes to like Jasper Morinata. He likes someone else and is ripped from Annalise. Will she let him go? Or will she keep searching for the rest of her immortal life?
1. Prolouge

The year was 3000 when she was born. Oh,her name was Annalise Moliere. She sat in her bathroom redoing her electric blue highlights that looked awsome against her black hair. Annalise looked at her pajamas. They were silk and unbelievablely uncomfortable. She sighed. Being 16 was awful. She was already against high hopes. She sighed and returned home. Her society had the High Concil. They would make any and all decisions. They would kill all that fell in love with humans. They were immortal and they hunted Yumi; Beings that were shadows and caused problems in the time frames. Jasper Morinata. He was in the same boat Annalise was. They were Time Jumpers;a race that went to said time frames and hunted down the Yumi. They spent their days cooking the musky purple stones the Yumi dropped into candy. It is considered a delicacy and pays a pretty penny if sold.


	2. Chapter 1

Her hologram projecter beeped. A voice rang out. "High Leader Kita-san! High Leader Kita-san!" This made Annalise's heart jump. Has he figured out she snuck an extra portion of macaroni and cheese the night before? Annalise regretfully pressed a button. High Leader Kita was suddenly in her room. "Agent Moliere-san. I would like to see you at nine o'clock sharp. Lateness will not be tolerated. High Leader Kita out!" And with that he was gone. Annalise giggled at bit at High Leader's attempt at being cool and hip. It obviously failed but she'd never say it to his face. He was scary when he was angry. She looked at her watch and sighed. She got out of bed and over to her closet. A panel glowed to life as she scrolled through her outfits. She chose a black camisole which hugged in the right places, A blue plaid long sleeved t-shirt which she left unbuttoned, a pair of short shorts, a black newsboy hat and finally her black combat boots that came to a stop at her knees. She pressed a button and she was dressed in minutes. She went to her kitchen but had stopped to admire herself. Once Annalise was in the kitchen, She grabbed a bowl,the milk out of her fridge and the cereal out of the cabinet. She placed the items on her counter so she could brew some coffee. She turned back to the cereal and fixed herself a bowl. She snapped her fingers and the items were but back. The whistle on the brewer blew and Annalise grabbed a mug and Poured herself a cup. She looked at her watch a second time and nearly spat out her coffee. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" She exclaims. She races out the front door telling it to have itself clean when she returned home. She ran down the street and around the corner. She didn't take the time to apologize. She simply stood up and continued on her way. She had long legs so this was a breeze. The Council Building was just in veiw and she ran into the building shouting to the receptionist, "High Leader Kita. Nine o'clock." She ran to rhe elevator and pressed the button that was labled up. The doors opened with a heavy groan. She pushed the button labeled 14. The doors screamed opened signifying how old the building was. Annalise ran straight to the large rusted red door. She pushed it open. "Sorry! I-" she'd started but had cut herself off when the figure turned around. He had striking blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. Her heart started beating and her face grew warm. "So, I take it you must be Annalise Moliere." He said. He'd not noticed her blush and Annalise was thankful for that. She went and stood next to the figure which only made her heart beat faster.


	3. Chapter 2

The High Leader looked at Annalise quizzically. Annalise gave High Leader Kita a look as if to say continue on. The High Leader cleared his throat. "There have been many reports of Yumi activity in the time frame of 2013. Located in Mitahara, Japan. To be more precise, Mitahara High. You two will be transferred there immediately and will be posing as transfer students form a neighboring city. Good luck. High Leader Kita out!" He says as the screen goes dark as his image fades. Annalise giggled again at High Leader's attempt at being hip and cool. The boy turned to look at her and extends his hand out. "Jasper Morinata. I'm pleased to be working with the great Agent Moliere." He says. "Thank you." Annalise says taking his hand. The touch seemed to make her heart beat faster then it had been. "Well I 'gotta go home and..uh pack some things before we leave tomorrow." Annalise says racing out of the room and into the elevator. She sighed and placed a hand to her chest. This is not happening. The last thing I need is love. It would hinder everything that I have worked for. Annalise thought as the elevator doors opened. She continued on out of the Council Building and to her house. She made it slightly out of breath and unlocked her house. Annalise looked around and was pleased. Her house had listened to her. It was lately acting like she did with her parents; Full of attitude and refusal to clean its self. She smiled and patted one of the walls in the living room and switched on the T.V to see if there was anything on the recent Yumi activity. Annalise watched the news until time itself seemed to slow down. She clicked off the television and went to her room. She layed down on her bed and shut her eyes. His blue eyes where etched into her head. She sighed and tried to fall asleep. Jasper wouldn't leave her thoughts. She shifted several times before giving up and walking outside leaving the front door unlocked. She quickly turned around and went back in. "Too hot." Annalise mumbled and went back to her room. She eventually fell asleep letting herself dream of his blue eyes. The morning arrived fairly quickly. Annalise rubbed her eyes,brushed, her hair and was dressed in the proper uniform of the Mitahara High School they were being sent. Annalise walked down to the Coincil Building and repeated everything she'd done yesterday. "Ah. Moliere. Its nice to see you." High Leader Kita says. "Your living quarters will be fairly close to the school. Do not let us down and step into the next room for the time jump." He says. Annalise opened the solid metal wall to help stop radiation from escaping. It was a white room. There really wasn't much furniture. There was only two chairs. She took one and Jasper took the other. A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Preparing for teleportation in five." Annalise took deap breaths and prepared to feel her heart in her stomach. "Four." the voice said again. Annalise's face paled. "Three." it said continuing. Annalise felt sick. Maybe today was a bad idea. "Two." the voice continued. Jasper reached over and took Annalise's hand. "One." the voice says as a bright light enveloped the entire white room.

**A/N: I want to apologize in the beginning for the various chapter lengths..it'll be about the length of this chapter if not the length of chapter one. Enjoy and reviews are welcome. **


End file.
